Sega Game Gear II
'Sega Game Gear II '(more commonly referred to as the "Sega Game Gear 2") is a Japenese-American handheld video game console, being sold and manufactured by Sega since October 6th 2020. It is the successor to the Sega Game Gear and Sega's return into the handheld market History It was first teased on the Sega Twitter account in May 2020, with a cryptic video with footage from the original Game Gear. It was officially announced at E3 2020 and was slated to release on the 20th anniversary of the original Game Gear in Japan. Hardware The Game Gear II uses cartridges because of its being handheld. It's slightly smaller than the Nintendo Switch in handheld mode and is slightly more powerful in terms of specs. It has a touch screen, built-in microphone, a headphone jack, a charger jack, and a micro-USB port at the bottom of the system for add-ons. TBA Software Sega Store This software allows you to buy loads of games digitally, and some that couldn't receive a physical release. It supports Credit Card, Debit Card and Gift Card payments. Nostalgia Zone This software is basically Sega's equivalent to Nintendo's Virtual Console and has a giant database of titles from the Master System, Game Gear, Genesis/Megadrive (and its addons), Saturn, and Dreamcast, it adds Save States to every game and Online Multiplayer to games that support multiplayer. It even supports the Lock-On technology games if you have Sonic & Knuckles. Sega Connect Sega's version of online membership, it has a free version and a premium version. You can chat and call your friends and play games with them, along with some additional features if you buy the premium membership. You can become friends with someone by either: # Being near each other and both press the "Find Friends Nearby" button in the "Add Friends" menu. The console will wirelessly search for nearby Game Gear II that are also searching for friends. # Searching for your friend's username by using the "Search for Friends" button in the "Add Friends" menu, you can send a friend request and the other person and accept or decline it. You can make a group of friends that you can chat with all at once by inviting them to a group, they can accept or decline the invite. Only the group creator can add or remove friends unless the group settings are toggled. There are also "Communities" for loads of games/franchises that you can join and talk to other people about the topic, you can talk about strategies, speedrunning, high scores or even just discuss the topic in general. Free Features * Having Friends. * Making Groups and being part of Groups. * Online Multiplayer with friends only. * Communities. * Sega Store. * Nostalgia Zone. Premium Features * Full Access to Online Multiplayer. * 3 pre-selected games from the Nostalgia Zone that you can download every month, it changes every month with different games aswell. * You can choose a free Nostalgia Zone game to download every month. * Discounts on the Sega Store and Nostalgia Zone. * Group Party Games - Fun Minigames that can be played using Friend Groups, only 1 person in the group requires Premium in order for everyone to play these. * Exclusive Demos for new games, sometimes showing new parts of the game you can't play anywhere else, like an extra level, minigame, etc. Internet Browser Similar to the 3DS Internet Browser but more advanced as this console has more capabilities than the 3DS Social Media There are loads of social media sites and other websites available on the Game Gear II, here are some of them * Youtube * Twitch * Twitter * Facebook * Netflix * Stan * Mixer * Reddit * Spotify * And Many More! These are all optional so if you don't want them clogging up your storage space, you don't need them. Add-ons These addons can be put into the micro-USB port to give new functionalty to the system Retro Gear This add-on set comes with 7 individual addons, one for each previous Sega console. When you put in a game from one of Sega's previous consoles into the respective addon, it purchases the game you put into the Retro Gear on the Nostalgia Zone for completely free so you can play those games on the Game Gear II with all the Nostalgia Zone features. These are the consoles its compatible with: * Master System * Game Gear * Genesis/Megadrive * Sega CD * 32X * Saturn * Dreamcast Keyboards If you ever wanted to actually use a keyboard on consoles instead of having to use those virtual keyboards, well your in luck, you can plug in any keyboard into the Game Gear II OR use a BlueTooth keyboard and it will work properly. Even if the keyboard isn't BlueTooth and isn't a micro-USB keyboard, you can just buy a USB adapter and plug the keyboard into that then plug it into the Game Gear II, problem solved. Controls The console retains the shape of the original game gear, with an Control Stick and a D-Pad on the left side of the system, and 4 buttons, "A, B, C, D", a start button, and a C-Stick on the right side, as well as a Shoulder Button on both sides. (Concept Image Coming Soon) Games (*) = Download Only Launch Titles * Sonic's Handheld Extravaganza - A compilation of loads of Sonic's Handheld games from his past, with new features included! * TBD Sonic Game * TBD Sonic Game * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * Spyro Reignited Trilogy * Minecraft - Bedrock Edition (With Crossplay!) * Super Monkey Ball 3 - (Exclusive) Games * Fortnite* (Crossplay) * Sonic Mania (and Plus DLC) * Sonic Forces * Sonic Colors Deluxe - A new an improved version of Sonic Colors, combining aspects from both the DS and Wii versions to make the definitive version. * Team Sonic Racing * TBD Sonic Game * Sonic Adventure - (and DX: Directors Cut DLC)* * Sonic Adventure 2 - (and Battle DLC)* * TBD Sega Game * Sonic Drift 3 - (Exclusive) * Sonic X-treme - A finished version of the previously canceled video game (Exclusive) * Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled * The Sims 4* * Sonic Adventure 3 * ROBLOX* * Classic Sonic Collection - A collection of nearly every Sonic game from the 90's where Sonic has his "Classic" design. * Sonic Generations: 30th Anniversary Edition - A Remaster of the original Sonic Generations adding loads more levels for you to play through, and unlockables based on games after Generations. * Minecraft Dungeons * Sega Genesis Classics * Terraria* * TBD Sega Game * Sonic Heroes Plus - A remaster of the original game, adding new stories and features. * Mario and Sonic at the 2022 Winter Olympics * Mario and Sonic at the 2024 Olympics Bundles These are versions of consoles that may have a differently themed Game Gear II aswell as a game or 2, the console changes are most noticeable on the back due to there being loads of buttons and the screen at the front blocking out the view. * Minecraft Bundle - Comes with Minecraft and Minecraft Dungeons. (The console itself looks like a Grass Block from Minecraft) * Fortnite Bundle - Comes with the most recent bundle of Fortnite (The console is purple and has a Loot Llama on the back) * Super Monkey Ball Bundle- Comes with Super Monkey Ball 3 (The console shade is yellow and has Ai-Ai in his ball thing rolling down a slope with a bunch of bananas on it) * Classic Sonic Bundle - Comes with Sonic Mania and Classic Sonic Collection (The consoles color is the shade of Classic Sonic and the back is based on Studiopolis) Trivia TBA Category:SEGA Category:Consoles Category:Handheld game consoles Category:Portable video game consoles Category:Ideas by Themanchildmine Category:Sega Category:Sega Game Gear II